


time of day?

by hey_adora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, I just want them to be happy, hopefully once the show is over I will write about other characters, light angst first chapter, lol, not just adora and catra, pure fluff and romance the second, since I know very little of season 5 there is a lack of details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_adora/pseuds/hey_adora
Summary: A time of pain, minutes after Horde Prime’s reign of destruction is over, where they feel like their connection is gone.A time of love, where war is unknown and they only have and need each other.Which time would you like?
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 24





	1. time of pain (right now)

**Author's Note:**

> writing this before May 15, too scared to write again after watching it :’)

Adora watched the final explosion mid-air. The last Prime ship. The ashes fell to the ground, and the much larger metal pieces crashed right onto the small town whose civilians evacuated long beforehand.

Small sparks of fire lit against the metals, but they didn’t start any larger fires, but part of Adora hoped they would’ve, because just catching a glimpse of a destroyed town hurt Adora more than she felt was okay.

If she was still She-Ra, maybe she still could’ve saved Etheria earlier. Maybe she still could’ve protected Glimmer from getting kidnapped. Maybe  _ none  _ of this would’ve happened and Etheria would never know of Horde Prime’s name.

But Adora was not She-Ra, and never would be again, and this was how everything came out. Etheria was destroyed, but not gone. Horde Prime was dead, but his name would carry such a horrid air around it every time someone dared to whisper it.

Whenever Adora sees a destroyed area, all she can do is overthink. What she  _ could’ve  _ done, what she might’ve been able to do, what she could have accomplished if she was a little stronger, a little braver, a little wiser.

And  _ what if I never left the Horde  _ always came to mind, somehow.

“Adora, come on,” she heard Bow call for her. “We need to tend to the civilians.”

Adora’s thoughts snapped. The civilians, that’s what Adora needed to focus on. Whatever else was on her mind no longer mattered.

“Oh, yeah. Right on it.”

Adora followed Bow to the shelter where masses of Etheria’s population stayed. The children cried, the adults tended to them, or some stayed silent as they sat on the floor, emotionless.

The Rebellion ran around corner to corner providing aid to each person. Adora caught sight of Glimmer helping too, despite being strongly recommended to relax, after being rescued by the Rebellion from Prime’s ship not long ago.

Glimmer was thinking about her people before herself. Adora respected that. But sometimes, it would help Adora if Glimmer knew how to sit still for just a bit. But Glimmer never could if she tried, and Adora knew that, which made her smile. People can’t really change.

But if she glanced, far to her right, she prayed for what felt like the millionth time, that this person would change for herself, if not, for Adora.

Catra sat cross legged on the floor, desperately trying to avoid contact from anyone. Sitting in the farthest corner of the shelter, hidden in the shadows of the corner, she sat still and she looked so guilty.

Guilty of a lot of things, Adora realized at some point. Guilty of things that Adora should not be blamed for, she believed. She just hoped that Catra believed that, too.

Nobody went near Catra. Except Glimmer, and Catra willingly spoke to her, surprising Adora. Clearly being stuck on the same ship did something for them, the biggest enemies in the whole war.

But apart from that, no one else did. Not even Scorpia, who Adora thought for sure would, but she never did. 

Which would make Adora the second person to approach Catra.

Adora slowly stalked to Catra’s small dark space, she could feel the energy was tainted with Catra’s agony. She could see Catra stiffen when she heard the sound of Adora’s footsteps behind her.

There was a small silence before Catra spoke up.

“What do you want from me?”

“Conversation,” Adora started.

“That’s not it,” Catra retorted. “You want something else.”

Adora shrugged, even if Catra wasn’t looking at her. 

“I really can’t ask much of you. Not when you’re in this state.”

Catra groaned.

“Then what? An apology? Because sorry clearly won’t fix any of this!” She gestured to the population in the larger space behind them.

“Or anything going on out there! Because sorry doesn’t fix  _ destruction _ , Adora!”

Adora didn’t flinch at Catra’s outburst, but rather kneeled beside the other female.

“I know, Catra. I know. I’m not asking for you to say sorry.”

“Then what?!” Catra’s voice trembled.

Adora stayed silent for a few moments before whispering,

“Do you know that what you did was wrong?”

Catra stared at Adora in a way she couldn’t describe. Pain mixed with fear mixed with confusion. Flummox is the best word, but to Adora, it just wasn’t enough.

Catra was stumped, as if she was unsure.

“Yes,” she muttered.

“And do you know what you lost from it?”

“Everything.”

“And what is everything?”

Catra gave Adora a look of distress before muttering something Adora couldn’t understand.

“What was that?” Adora asked.

Catra mumbled something again.

“Catra, I-“

“You,” Catra finally spoke up. “You. You were my everything.”

And that was all it took to shut Adora up. Catra merely glanced at Adora and then went back to staring into the shadows.

Adora then stood up, and she could feel her eyes water.

“And I’m not your everything anymore?”

“Because you wouldn’t want to be.”

“And what makes you so sure of that?”

“That you hate me,” Catra growled.

“I don’t hate you,” Adora answered.

“I destroyed Etheria.”

“That was Horde Prime.”

“I  _ let _ him do it.”

Adora fell to the ground and tugged on Catra’s shoulder, which made the feline whip her head around to see Adora smiling with tears streaming down her face.

“That was his decision to make,” Adora reasoned. “If you tried to argue with him, he could’ve killed you.”

“And was that not what you were hoping for?”

“Are you crazy?! I would never even  _ think _ about it.”

Catra scoffed and stared pensively at the ground.

“Stop it,” Catra ordered. “Please stop pretending you care about me. Please just go hang out with people who you actually care about.”

“But I do care about you, Catra,” Adora cried.

“Even after all I did?”

“Even after all you did, because I still look at you and see  _ my _ everything.”

Catra watched as Adora wiped her tears and hugged Catra, surprising the feline, but she carefully returned the gesture. Silence comforted the two, and that was just fine with them.

“Then maybe I still see you as my everything,” Catra whispered.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Adora softly muttered as her lips met with Catra’s.


	2. time of love (right after)

“Hey, Adora,” the voice of a familiar greeted Adora.

Adora smiled as she watched Catra come out into the light of the hallway. She walked with such confidence that made Adora’s heart flutter, it had been years since the last time Catra had felt any pride.

“You cut your hair,” Adora stated the obvious.

“Oh, yeah, it was all getting in the way.”

Catra twirled a small strand that hung just past her ear. Short hair made Catra look like so many words that Adora couldn’t fit into one idea. It made her look cuter, but also more neat, and more professional, attractive (although she always had been), dreamy, captivating, charming-

“Are you ever going to stop staring?” Catra interrupted her thoughts.

“Can you blame me? You can stop a whole war.”

“You’re not funny,” Catra said, stifling a chuckle.

“Yeah, that was never my thing.”

Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, pulling her in from behind, pecking her wife’s cheek.

“I love you,” Adora smiled.

“I love you too.”

Adora nuzzled into Catra’s neck, admiring the soft purrs that came out from Catra. Adora relaxed into the sound, closing her eyes and sighing quietly.

“It’s been too long since it’s been peaceful around here,” Adora admitted.

“No kidding, wars don’t really keep things quiet.”

Adora laughed.

“Are you just gonna bring that up every time?”

“Only because you keep doing it.”

“Look at us,” Adora smirked. “Making fun of a war that ended half a decade ago.”

“Who would’ve thought?” Catra asked, pouring her and Adora a glass of wine.

“Not me.”

Catra passed the cup of wine to her wife as they relaxed onto their couch. They sipped on their wine and stared at one another in silence, appreciating the silence of the house so they could appreciate each other’s beauty.

“I didn’t say that I liked your hair yet, so your hair looks absolutely great.” Adora complimented.

“Why, thank you. But I don’t believe you.”

“So what must I do so you believe me?”

“Cut your hair so we can match,” Catra challenged.

“Not a problem.”

“And show off an undercut.”

Adora’s face turned pink. 

“You want me to get an undercut?”

“Like you don’t secretly have one already, but yeah.”

“You love to tease me about my hair, don’t you?”

“Maybe,” Catra sang as she drank her wine and set it aside.

Catra leaned into Adora’s embrace, still purring loudly.

“Guess what day it is today,” she muttered.

“Uh,” Adora started. “Friday?”

Catra glanced up at Adora.

“Game night!” Adora suddenly realized. “Oh, no! I forgot! I promised Bow!”

“We‘re supposed to be there in half an hour,” Catra teased.

“So you remembered!”

“Maybe.”

“Catra, why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Not like I wanted to go,” Catra laughed.

“Seriously, Catra?!”

“Love you too, babe.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to apologize for the light angst. super excited for season 5!!!


End file.
